1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus, for example, a liquid crystal display apparatus, controls the light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer through an electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer in response to an image signal to display an image. The liquid crystal display apparatus converts digital video data into an analog data voltage by using a gamma reference voltage and supplies the data voltage to a pixel electrode of a liquid crystal cell. The arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal cell is changed by the electric field between a pixel electrode to which a data voltage is supplied and a common electrode to which a common voltage is supplied, and thus, the liquid crystal molecules modulate incident light.
An image displayed on a liquid crystal display apparatus may be distorted depending on external conditions such as the illumination level and color of ambient light. If the illumination level of the ambient light is strong, the range of colors of an image displayed through the liquid crystal display apparatus narrows and a color gamut ratio decreases. If the ambient light has a specific color, viewer's eyes are less sensitive to an image having the same color as the ambient fight. For example, under red lighting, a viewer may recognize a red brick as a white brick, not a red brick, because a white object also appears red to the human eyes under red lighting.